


Исполняя приказы

by Rassda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Translation, Перевод, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод <a href="http://stagnight.livejournal.com/56300.html">"Taking Orders"</a>, автор snegurochka_lee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исполняя приказы

_– Слушай, убери ты его, будь другом._  
 _– Ладно, если тебя раздражает._  
 _У Гарри создалось впечатление, что один только Сириус мог заставить Джеймса прекратить рисоваться._

_«Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса», пер. Спивак_

  
Сириус всегда знал, что Джеймс великолепен в том, если дело касается исполнения приказов.  
– «Прекрати играть с этим тупым снитчем», – рявкал он, или: «Принеси мне с кухни мясной пирог», – или: «Ты идешь в Хогвартс со мной, а не с Эванс», – и каждый раз Джеймс пытался огрызаться: «Сам возьми свой пирог», или «Только если у тебя сиськи вырастут, как у Эванс».

После этих мини-вспышек сопротивления Сириус не мог удержаться, чтобы не облизать губы и не поправить спереди мантию, но от него не ускользало, как взгляд сердитых глаз смягчался, становясь покорным, когда Джеймс думал, что Сириус на него не смотрит.

Его член был крайне заинтересован таким положением дел. Чем грубее тон, тем твердее он становился, и поэтому, в качестве подспорья выбрав алкоголь и пустую Вопящую Хижину, однажды вечером он решил проверить границы покорности Джеймса.

– Сохатый, – пробормотал он с дивана, размахивая пустой бутылкой в воздухе, – принеси нам еще одну бутылку.

На полу Джеймс открыл один глаз, приподнимаясь и опираясь на локти:

– Отьебись.

Сириус сделал паузу.

– Сохатый, – повторил он, голос становился глубже по мере того, как он растягивал прозвище.

Джеймс открыл второй глаз.

– Принеси нам. Еще одну. Бутылку. – Сириус выдержал взгляд Джеймса.

Джеймс сел и вытер рот:

– Нет.

Сириус почесал подбородок, позволяя паузе затянуться.

– Ты не слушаешься меня? – спросил он наконец, содрогаясь всем телом, когда услышал, как сбилось дыхание Джеймса.

– Похоже на то, – пробормотал тот.

В ответ на это член Сириуса прижался к ширинке брюк, затвердев так быстро, что тот почти застонал.

– И что ты будешь с этим делать? – прибавил Джеймс охрипшим от попойки голосом, и это стало для Сириуса последней каплей.

Он поднялся на ноги, сбрасывая с себя алкогольный дурман, и уставился на Джеймса.

– Я мог бы наказать тебя, – прошептал Сириус, и он готов поклясться, Джеймс застонал.

Он должен услышать этот звук снова.

Джеймс поставил колени на пол и сел на пятки, приоткрыв губы и упершись взглядом в натянувшуюся ширинку Сириуса.

– Да? – спросил он, резко поднимая глаза.

– Да, – выдохнул Сириус, – и смотри в пол, твою мать.

Джеймс опустил глаза, и небольшая улыбка изогнула уголки его губ. Ублюдок сам этого хотел. Сириус сделал глубокий вдох и шагнул вперед. Джеймс вздрогнул, когда пояс в первый раз клацнул о пуговицы, пока Сириус расстегивал брюки, но не оторвал глаз от пола, смотря вниз с горящими щеками.

У Сириуса стоял так, что хоть гвозди забивай, и он не смог подавить тихий стон, когда высвободил член, уже готовый кончить от одного только вида, как Джеймс стоит на коленях перед ним и ждет наказания.

Он толкнул член к губам Джеймса.

– Соси, – приказал Сириус низким, но твердым голосом, до конца не уверенный, что Джеймс сейчас не скажет «Нет», или «Да пошел ты!», или «Да ты гребаный извращенец, Мягколап!»

Но Джеймс ничего из этого не сказал. Джеймс вообще ничего не сказал.

Джеймс только поднял голову и открыл рот, обхватывая член Сириуса губами.

Коленки Сириуса чуть не подогнулись.

– Без рук, – рыкнул он, и Джеймс остановился, вскинул глаза вверх, а потом медленно убрал руки за спину, наклоняясь вперед.

Сириус не мог терпеть: он схватил Джеймса сзади за голову и толкнул. Послышался сдавленный всхлип, потом стон, затем он почувствовал горячий язык, затем стало влажно и тепло, и он удерживал голову Джеймса, запустив кулак в эти густые волосы, стараясь, чтобы все получалось еще беспорядочнее, чтобы Джеймс отправился в спальни с очками набок, с всклокоченными волосами и с красными опухшими губами после того, как он сосал член всю ночь.

Внезапная мысль, что Джеймс сейчас сделает все, что он ему прикажет, подтолкнула Сириуса к краю. Он мог приказать Джеймсу раздвинуть ноги и дать засунуть член ему в задницу. Или позволить Сириусу кончить ему на лицо. Он мог приказать тому кусать, сосать, лизать, трахать, усесться на него верхом или глотать… Прямо сейчас Джеймс сделал бы все, и понимание этого обрушилось на Сириуса. Он кончил густыми толчками в горло Джеймса, удерживая его голову и заставляя глотать каждую каплю, чувствуя, как по спине сбегает дрожь от осознания собственной власти и чистого, безраздельного контроля.

Джеймс закашлялся и сел, когда Сириус отпустил его, глядя умоляюще и прижимая руку к собственному члену.

– Ты спрашиваешь, можно ли тебе кончить?

Джеймс кивнул, кончиком языка слизывая с губ следы спермы.

Сириус снова ощутил силу собственной власти.

– А что, если я скажу нет?

Глаза Джеймса распахнулись на секунду, потом он снова опустил взгляд в пол, снова эта улыбка показалась на его лице. Он ничего не сказал, убирая руку и медленно вставая. Наклонился ближе, обдав горячим дыханием ухо.

– Ты гребаный извращенец, Мягколап, ты в курсе? – прошептал он.

– Да, – ответил Сириус, – я в курсе, – по позвоночнику прокатила очередная волна чистой похоти, когда Джеймс провел ухом по его уху, – и знаешь что?

– М-м? – Джеймс отодвинулся и подобрал пустую бутылку, слизывая оставшиеся капли.

– Ты тоже.

 

Конец


End file.
